


一己私欲

by S2929



Category: League of Legends RPF, 多厂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S2929/pseuds/S2929
Summary: 警告：NTR 布厂背景下的多厂





	一己私欲

没什么事的话我就先走了。

明凯揉着腰换了个姿势趴在床上摸出手机，门咔哒一声自动落锁。一点月光照进来，微微听见蝉叫，他的T恤短裤被整理好挂在衣架上，纸团都老老实实呆在垃圾桶里，猫粮都添上了？床脚的面料怕是都被抚平折好边边角角。他看了眼摆在床头的矿泉水，一把拿过来拧开又翻了个身。

你忘记给我拧开了。他发微信给李汭燦。

第二天一杯热牛奶怼到他脸上，假韩国人抿着嘴白白一张脸似笑非笑。接吻的时候全是牛奶味。

“你冲太——浓了，太——甜了。”

李汭燦骑上来的时候说：“没你甜。”

明凯被戳中笑点瞬间笑软了腰，他后辈现在还是一副乖乖的样子，尝完了牛奶的味道偏过头去舔他嘴角那颗小痣，一下下像他的小猫。

“嘶---别留印子！”感受到脖子上的发力明凯奋力躲开却一头撞床头上嗷得一嗓子摊着不动了，歇了会便抬脚踢李汭燦。

李汭燦笑得眼睛都眯起来，换成跪姿一膝制住猪腿拉住他的手咬在小臂上，象征性啃两口就改成亲吻，圈住一小块肉往嘴里吸，一手摸到毛绒绒的头顶打圈轻揉，抬眼看他因吃痛而湿润的眼睛。

整条胳膊的血液仿佛都往李汭燦那涌，在温湿的唇瓣下风暴聚集。不用想这个印子起码要附身他一周了。明凯皱着眉任由后辈压制着留下烙印。

四目相接，但一只手从明凯短裤下方摸进去，毛发的触感让他不禁抬头瞄了明凯一眼。

“我跟你说李汭燦你不要想些奇奇怪怪的东西，好好训练知道吗。”

“你知道我在想什么？”他收紧手指挤压那根东西，感受它充满弹性的抗议，保持抬眼的姿势目不转睛盯着明凯，看着他眼皮细微的颤抖。

“你脑子里想什么骚东西你爹我一清二楚，我就是没穿怎么了。”

“唔...好肉...”被明凯嘶得一声打断，像是被抓痛了，明凯拱起膝盖虚空蹬了两下却被抓住小腿下方提起来。屋里没开灯，月光也照不过来，但是李汭燦笃定地吻上膝弯，他觉得是蜜色。

身为老前辈当然不会任人宰割，明凯挪挪自己的老腰夹住李汭燦，加速的呼吸喷在短裤上，隔着一层布料甚至能感受到彼此的震动，老前辈挑了挑眉一副老奸巨猾的样子，脚跟在小朋友背上轻点。

李汭燦提起一边嘴角，下一秒咬住裆部正中间的料子往下拖，明凯肩胛骨顶在床上抬起身体，床板被敲得咚咚响。

终于年轻人爆发出血性的一面两手抓紧裤腰在前辈下一个抬身的动作中果断拽掉障碍，握紧细瘦的脚踝分开下压折叠起来暴露出最脆弱的部分，他舔着两颗球状肉囊中间的缝隙硬起舌尖向连接处戳刺，头顶上马上就飘出拉长的呻吟，他把整个舌面贴上根部，大力地刮上去，偏生忽略掉柱头的小孔又整根含入，抽掉口腔里的空气，凭借真空的压力一下下刺激他，抵抗的力道越来越弱他略微加力轻轻松松把双腿按在了床单上，让猎物的整个下身都悬空翘了起来。他又舔到后面，前辈越发甜腻的呻吟让他浑身发烫，不受控制地振动，感受到后穴稍微的松软后立刻就挺身把自己送了进去，被湿热肠道瞬间包裹住的快感让他长叹一声脱力地压在明凯身上微喘，闭着眼睛去找细腻的肌肤，呻吟憋不住，半含半咬将唾液和热气都哈到明凯耳边。

歇了一会后他开始慢慢地顶，试图放缓呼吸，可前辈像是觉得自己被小瞧之后突然愤怒了，“李汭燦你是不是没吃饭。”一句话杠开年轻后辈的马达开关，狠狠挨了几下，莫名其妙地次次都准确撞在前列腺上，叫都叫不出来。

明凯咬着戒指随着李汭燦的抽插律动，小畜生还记得把他往下拖点，不至于被掼到床头上撞脑袋。但当被抱着换了体位跪坐起来时他还是羞赧无力地抵在床头板上支撑住自己。

胸前被舔得湿漉漉的，屁股还是被捏着，往外揉方便挺得更深，烫人的掌心扣在后背把他往前面送，乳首立着，稍微被擦到都激起一阵战栗。李汭燦故意时不时弄他一下，感受他突然地收紧。

不消多时老前辈就被折腾地软在床垫里开哼，小朋友还是精神奕奕，一双眸子亮晶晶的，嘬着明凯肚子上的软肉，也不忘一下下抚慰他仍旧躁动的欲望。

突然间换到左手，瞬间的空虚让明凯不满地顶腰瞎蹭，李汭燦摸上明凯的下巴，食指和中指插进明凯嘴里，也不动等着明凯咀他，大拇指摩挲到嘴边那一粒黑点上。感觉这玩意迟早要被李汭燦磨掉，一瞬地分心后又沉浸到绵长的快感中...

亚运会结束姬星和田野回来的时候他们刚rank完，洗漱收拾之后李汭燦习惯性地拿起矿泉水往明凯屋里跑，“今天要开吗——”他没来得及收住，明凯不在，屋里站着别人。

上海开始转凉了，最近入夜后甚至能感到丝丝寒意，天气预报接下来一周都有雨。

“那双鞋是你的？”

李汭燦应声望向明凯的床脚，又像是被地板反光晃到一样猛然回头，姬星蹲在猫屋边上看小七吃食，一手慢悠悠地圈着毛绒绒的尾巴，留给他一个背影。


End file.
